My Revenge
by leesasha99
Summary: What would happen if they were to late and Kelsey Died protecting a little Girl named Lee. But Ren and a few others blame her and murder her after Kelsey's funeral. Now she is back from the dead and wants revenge!
1. The Prologue

Prologue

It's been years since _her _funeral and the night of my murder. My murderer was angry for the lost of his love and he blamed me. Lokesh's little girl of only 13 ears old, so he promised revenge but I never thought he would do it in such a vile disgusting way. And now its time for my own revenge against him and his partners in crime. They told everyone that they found me in the back and they even cried too make it seem more real, like they were the victims. Back as a demon, back as an angel, I hope that _he _will forgive me for what I will have done.

I should stop and start from the beginning. I need to tell you why, how, and when. By the way before I continue, m name is Lee.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Her funeral

'Breath in, breath out.' I thought to myself as I was getting ready to go great the guests for _her _funeral. It was hard even thinking about her but how will I handle talking in front of everyone. Sighing I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing

a strapless gothic Lolita dress with an emerald green rose in the middle of where the breasts are. Sighing in frustration I decided to

keep on wearing it.

Going downstairs, I set everything up and got ready to greet the guests. They came in one by one the women and children crying their eyes out and the men trying to be strong. I was almost in tears myself when the man who I recognize as Ren, shoved me to the ground. He was angry at me? For what, I did not know but he had no right to come into my house and shove me. I know he's sad that she died, I am too, but he needs to get his act together soon and fast. I tell him so but he only scoffs and walks away, ignoring me completely.

Glaring at him as he walks away, I quickly turn back to my guest and greeted him in. He was the last one on my list so I close the door and I walk to the front of the room. "Good evening everyone" I begin. "I certainly hope that you are okay."

Someone in the crowd yells out, "How in the world can we be okay when someone we love is dead!" Many other people agree and start yelling at me. I shake my head at their stupidity, I know that they are sad but geese they don't have to be so dumb.

Sighing I speak "I have a question. Do you really think she would be happy to know that we are arguing and crying like a bunch of teenage girls?" A lot of the mean and even women look insult but they think over my question and shake their heads. Sighing, which I seem to be doing a lot of lately, I again start to speak. "I may not have known her very long, but I love her. She was like my sister; she saved not only me but many others from Lokesh in India." Choking on a sob I shake my head to stop me from crying, I refuse to mourn in front of people.

"I met her there, when she was captured. I was a forced to look after her and I was afraid to do it. I was afraid to get close because I have seen prisoners come and go, to never be seen again." Choking slightly I continue, "I was afraid that if I got to close she would disappear just like they do. But I did get close to her not meaning to and when the battle happened I watched her die right before my eyes and all I could do was stand there in shock."

The tears where streaming down my face now and of many others, including Rens. "I have a body of a thirteen year old from all of the malnutrition and abuse I received. I am 29 years old." I can't tell them that I am thirteen and been thirteen for over 300 years now can I? I press on and continue talking, "She was ready to die. It wasn't that she wanted to but it was to protect us all. She…." I couldn't finish my sentence I was crying so hard. A woman came up to me and pulled me into a hug. It made me cry harder when I recognized her.

Her name is Sarah, Sarah Hale. Kelsey's foster mother. In all my years being alive I have never received a hug, not even from Kelsey but that was for her protection. As I sank to my knees and I noticed, well more like felt, the glare on me. Looking over I noticed that it was Ren and his brother, Kishan who was glaring at me, even through their tears. Calming myself enough to talk, I excused myself never noticing that someone was following me.


End file.
